


Just Watch

by GoldenDaydreams



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Caught in the Act, Cuddling, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nines Likes Control, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDaydreams/pseuds/GoldenDaydreams
Summary: Connor heard a pained groan. There was a seventy four percent chance that it was Gavin Reed. He wasn’t going to wait for back-up if Nines’s partner, a fragile human, was being hurt.However, he soon discovers those sounds weren't from pain, but from pleasure.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 17
Kudos: 305





	Just Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Sick as heck, can't make the brain do plot, so you just get the porn?

“The tablet is on the kitchen island,” Nines said, reading the paper file for an old cold case they were working. He paused only to hold out his keys for Connor. “Do you mind getting it for me?”

Connor took the keys, and exited the vehicle. The house Nines and Gavin lived in was nice, modest in size, white brick with vines climbing up the sides. He unlocked the door, and stepped in. He expected silence but there were sounds in the home; the small smart speaker on the counter had been left on, playing classical music, the stackable dryer was humming in the closet, and- the other sound was distinctly human, muffled, distressed?

He did a quick scan for forced entry, found none, but that didn’t mean anything. He moved stealthily toward the stairs before opening a connection with Nines. 

>Connor> Is Gavin home?

<Nines< He isn’t supposed to be. His car isn’t here.

>Connor> I believe there maybe an intruder in your home.

Connor felt a wave of static along the line before controlled silence. 

<Nines< Wait for me. 

Connor paused, but heard what he processed as a pained groan. Now that he was closer, he could do a proper analysis. There was a seventy four percent chance that it was Gavin Reed. He wasn’t going to wait for back-up if Nines’s partner, a fragile human, was being hurt.

He made sure to keep quiet, stepping lightly as he moved through the home, keeping to the shadows, covering his LED with his palm as to not give away his location and the element of surprise. Good thing too, because he froze at the sight before him and was sure it had turned red. The sounds were not pain, but pleasure.

>Connor> False alarm.

Shrouded in shadows, Connor knew he should step back, retreat down the stairs. He needed to pry his eyes away, but he watched in rapt fascination as Gavin rode the toy suctioned to the wood floor. Connor felt Nines behind him, equally silent in his approach. 

>Connor> I’m sorry. I’ll go.

<Nines< Don’t you dare move. 

Connor sent a wave of confusion. Felt Nines’s fingertips along the back of his neck. 

<Nines< Do you like watching him?

Connor considered it for a moment. He had no experience in such things, but he couldn’t deny the way the muscles of Gavin’s legs moved, the sounds he made, the way his cock bounced with the movement glistening with precome was enticing. 

>Connor> I’m sorry.

<Nines< That’s not a proper answer, Connor. Yes, or no.

With the line open between them, there was no point in lying. Especially not when Gavin moaned, planting his hands on the floor, and grinding down on the toy. 

>Connor> Yes. 

<Nines< Excellent. Keep this line open. 

Nines walked away, his body becoming a shadow in the threshold. Gavin gasped, then cursed. “Fucking hell, Nines! You scared the hell out of me.” 

“Well, imagine my concern when I return home, no sign of your arrival, and I hear someone in our bedroom.” Nines walked into the room, and Connor could see them both. Gavin was more relaxed at home, even naked and caught masturbating by his partner. Nines reached out, cupping Gavin’s chin. 

“Took the car in for an oil change, but apparently the brakes are shot, so took a cab home,” Gavin explained quickly. He grabbed the android’s hand with his own, and guided Nines’s fingers to his mouth, taking two and sucking them. 

Nines permitted it for a moment, before he removed them, dragging them down Gavin’s chin. “Come on, now, make a show of it, since you started without me.”

“I thought-” Gavin returned to the quick, hard movements of his body. “Thought you were with Connor today-”

<Nines< Keep quiet.

Connor shutdown non-essential tasks, focusing utterly on the two men in front of him. Watched the way that Nines touched Gavin’s cheek, and the way Gavin leaned into it. 

“I was,” Nines said. “Maybe I still am. Maybe he’s here.” 

Gavin moaned, and started to ride the toy hard only to be stopped after a few seconds by Nines’s heavy hands on his shoulders, pushing him down until he’d taken the toy to the hilt. Gavin let out a cry, the line of his throat exposed as he threw his head back. 

“Not so fast, my love,” Nines said, crouching down behind Gavin, his hands trailing down his back until they were gripping at his hips. “Nice and slow. You want to give a good show, don’t you?”

He whimpered. “Yes.” 

>Connor> I don’t understand.

<Nines< He likes being watched. 

Connor remained silent, palm still covering his LED.

>Connor> He likes the fantasy of being watched.

<Nines< If you think he has something against the reality, you’re a fool. However, if you want to leave, do it now.

Connor remained. Watched as Nines walked around his partner, coming to a standstill left of the door frame, Gavin’s attention split between watching Nines, and occasionally looking out into the darkness of the hall. Connor pressed his palm tighter against his LED. 

“Good,” Nines praised, his attention on Gavin. “Nice and slow.” Nines unbuttoned the cuffs of his dress shirt, and rolled up the sleeves, Gavin focused on the motion. “Touch yourself.” 

Gavin’s hand moved toward his cock but Nines was across the room in three quick strides, the bottom of his dress shoe covering it instead, and Gavin gasped at the touch, freezing. “No. Not yet,” Nines said. “Anywhere else, not here.” 

Connor expected an argument, but there wasn’t one. Nines stepped back and Connor’s view was unimpeded once more. He watched as Gavin followed the orders given. Every motion was slow, deliberate, controlled. He trailed his hands from his knees, slowly along his thighs, but as per Nines’s instructions, ignored his erection, continuing up his chest, letting out a huff of air as one of his fingers on his left hand brushed over his pierced nipple, all the while his hips shifted just slightly, with every bit of the slow control his hands displayed. 

<Nines< Are you enjoying the show?

Connor had been built to handle any situation that came his way. He looked down at the tent in his slacks, but quickly returned his attention to the dimly lit room, with Gavin’s skin glistening under the glow of the salt lamp, the room darkened by the blackout blinds they had over the windows. Connor’s mind pre-constructing his own hands over Gavin’s skin, following the road map to his pleasure that the man had already showed him. 

>Connor> Yes. 

<Nines< Good. Uncover your LED. 

>Connor> Nines- I don’t think-

The line dropped and reconnected as Nines cut him off. 

<Nines< That wasn’t a suggestion.

Connor’s fingertips trembled as he slowly let his hand fall to his side. The hallway a glow of yellow, red, yellow, red. 

Gavin had his eyes shut, and didn’t notice. Hands caressed his chest, along his neck, pushing his fingers through his hair as he made a show with the slow, but steady roll of his hips. 

“I think Connor is enjoying your performance,” Nines said. 

Gavin hummed, opened his eyes, and froze. The man’s eyes were stuck on the hallway, and Connor wondered how much the human could see with only the light of the LED. Enough, Connor suspected. Gavin looked to Nines, a little wide eyed. 

<Nines< Tell him to continue. 

Connor knew he wasn’t the one in control of this situation. “Don’t stop,” Connor said, his voice low, but it must have carried enough, because Gavin’s eyes dart back to the doorway. 

“You heard him,” Nines said. “Show him just how good you are.” 

Connor saw the nerves, the way that Gavin didn’t touch himself quite as confidently, his hands seeming to try to cover rather than please. 

>Connor> He’s nervous. 

<Nines< Then praise him. 

Connor glanced at Nines, and the android stared back at him. 

<Nines< Looks like you’re nervous too. 

>Connor> And if I am? 

Nines cocked his head to the side, walked around Gavin, his fingers trailing over the man’s shoulders. “You look so good, my love. How are you feeling?” he asked as his one hand drifted lower, fingers toying with the piercing, and Connor was treated to the symphony of little ‘ah, ah, ah’ from Gavin. “Gavin?” 

“Good, _so good_ ,” Gavin said. 

<Nines< Walk into the room. 

Nines had a way of orchestrating things, lining everything up just so, but Connor had never been one of those things, a piece in a bigger picture Nines wanted to create. Connor followed the instructions, powerless to do anything else. 

He paused in the doorway, there was no going back now. His relationship with Gavin had started out tumultuous, had turned into an icy rift of cold indifference, shifted into begrudging respect, and ultimately developed into a delicate friendship- one that they were now risking destroying forever. He couldn’t help but straighten out his tie, just to have something to do with his hands. 

Gavin leaned back into Nines a little, glancing over at his partner. “Ni-”

“You wanted this,” Nines whispered. “Have you changed your mind?”

Gavin’s wide-eyed stare shifted over to Connor. “I haven’t.” 

“Good.” Nines kissed Gavin’s neck, then his shoulder, fingers still toying with his pierced nipple. 

<Nines< He’ll settle if you just praise him. Give him some sign you actually want to be here.

Connor saw the glare Nines sent his way over Gavin’s shoulder. Connor felt it the way humans did, there was something unsettlingly powerful about Nines. 

Connor didn’t sure what to say, wished Nines had given him a little more guidance. He did a quick scan of the two of them, they made a pleasing picture, the way that Nines was fully clothed and utterly in control while Gavin was naked, sweating, griding down on the toy filling him. He could remark on Gavin’s attractiveness, or on the arousing sound of his moans and little broken cries, or his utter obedience to Nines, how well behaved he is in the comfort of their home. 

“You’re beautiful,” Connor said still feeling wildly out of his element. “And the sounds you make-” He took a few steps closer, and noted the way that Gavin’s eyes roamed over his body, locking on just below his belt, and Gavin’s tongue darted out, wetting his lips.

Connor stalled out, incapable of putting his thoughts into words. Nines rose up behind Gavin, a subtle smirk on his lips. Nines looked good in arrogance, wore it like a fine suit. He was every bit as entranced as Gavin became, the both of them watching Nines. 

Nines kept his eyes on Connor, kept his predecessor pinned to the spot with a stare alone. Nines stepped in close even as he circled around to Connor’s back, a hand on his bicep, the other on his hip, chin hooked on his shoulder. Their cheeks brushed, and skin receded, the connection more than text- Nines felt powerful, solid, in control, but also aroused, and Connor was hit with a rush of pre-constructions not his own, and his processors could hardly keep up. 

“I’ve been waiting for this,” Nines said, lips brushing against his his jaw as the connection between them goes in and out. “I’ve had so much time to think about all the things we could do together. And Gavin-” the man perked up at his name, “he’s quite creative, he can string together some very interesting fantasies, can’t you my love?”

Gavin’s hand drifted down to his cock, and Nines made a little ‘tsk’ nose with his tongue and Gavin moved his hand as if he’d been burned, fisted both hands in his hair like he needed to keep a grip on something just to follow Nines’s command. 

“Fuck, you two are hot,” Gavin groaned. 

Connor felt satisfaction, a hint of pride, and realized belatedly it wasn’t his, the feelings still spilling from Nines and the fingertips that had worked their way under his shirt. Connor hadn’t even noticed Nines pulling it out of his slacks. 

<Nines< I’m going to unbutton your shirt. 

>Connor> Okay.

Nines’s hands were warm against his chest, over the shirt, they came together at the top, and Connor leaned back into the embrace as Nines dragged the knot of his tie down enough to unbutton the top few buttons. “Gavin deserves a bit of a show in return, doesn’t he?” Nines asked, another button, another, another, and his regulator was exposed. 

“Yes,” Connor said, fixated on the way Gavin’s muscles moved as he rolled his hips, it had to be hurting his knees, but he seemed to distracted to notice. 

Nines didn’t remove his shirt, but his hands wandered over the bare expanse before trailing down, quickly unbuckling Connor’s belt, doing away with the button, the zipper, pushing his slacks and briefs down just enough to expose his cock and his body locked up. 

<Nines< Relax, darling, I’ve got you.

One of Nines’s arms tucked under his, hand over his thirium regulator, a steadying presence. Nines was warm against his back, and he could feel just how affected Nines was, even though he had only showcased the utmost control. 

Staring at Gavin, Connor felt lost amid wild seas, and yet Nines made him feel anchored. Nines’s didn’t hesitate, wasn’t overly gentle, didn’t tease, he just grabbed him with the assured confidence he did everything else with and stroked Connor with a rhythm that matched Gavin’s rolling hips. 

“Love,” Nines said, and Gavin perked up. “Touch yourself.” 

Gavin’s hand shot down to his cock, fingertips spreading the precome down his length before fucking up into his fist, then grinding down on the toy. “Fuck, Nines… Connor-” 

Static left Connor’s lips, the sound of his name spoken in such pleasure from Gavin wasn’t something he ever expected but thought he’d die without hearing it again. 

“C’mon Nines,” Gavin muttered, his eyes drifting to where Nines was pleasuring Connor, and even Connor had to look down, stared at the way Nines’s hand looked around his cock. “Fuck, yes. Get him off.” 

Connor felt the rush of excitement from Nines. “You want to see him come?” Nines asked, his lips brushing against Connor’s ear, and Connor isn’t sure who Nines is talking to, maybe both. 

Gavin’s eyes fluttered, and he nodded. “Yeah, yeah I wanna see!” 

Nines twisted his wrist just slightly on the upstroke, and Connor’s joints unlocked all at once. It didn’t matter, not really, not with the way that Nines held him. 

Gavin leaned back, hand on the floor for balance as he moved his hips, stroked his cock. He bit his bottom lip, and those noises from earlier were back, the ones Connor mistook for pain, but there was no denying it was pleasure now. His cheeks were reddened, and the flush went halfway down his chest. 

<Nines< He’s close, darling, he’s going to come staring at you, watching you be pleasured, listening to those sounds you make-

Connor’s teeth ground together, but it didn’t silence the garbled static that still held the consonant sounds of Gavin’s name. He reset his vocal module. “Gavin-” 

<Nines< Tell him what you want. Don’t be shy. 

“I want-I want to be inside you. Want to wrap my hand around your cock. Want to feel your piercing on my tongue-” once he started it was like the floodgates unlocked and he couldn’t stop cycling through pre-constructions he had once felt ashamed of. “I want- I want to fuck you until you come. I want you inside of me. I want you in my mouth, I want to taste.” 

Nines groaned behind him, and he felt the desire singing through their connection. 

“I want Nines,” Connor continued, and for a moment he was bombarded by Nines’s own wants before the other android seemed to catch himself. “I want you to watch us, Gavin, and I want to watch you with him. I want-” He trailed off as Gavin groaned loudly, coming on his chest, mouth open and panting. 

“We will give that to you, darling,” Nines said, quickening his strokes. “Won’t we, Gavin?” 

Gavin slowly blinked. “Yeah, fuck yes,” he spoke slower than usual between the exhaustion and the arousal. “Come on and come for us, Connor.” 

Connor apparently didn’t need anything more than the human’s permission, and he trusted that the android at his back would keep him upright, and let Nines guide him through the pleasure. Waves of Nines’s reassurance, and adoration cascaded over him through their connection. 

Gavin cursed, and Connor followed Gavin’s attention down to where Nine’s hand was still slowly stroking Connor’s cock, fingers partially coated in Connor’s release. 

<Nines< I’m going to tend to Gavin. Are you okay?

“Very,” Connor muttered. 

He felt Nines smile against the back of his neck before Nines licked the seam between his plating, a tease. Still, Nines released him slowly, his fingers staying in contact for as long as possible as he walked around Connor to check in with his partner, pausing only long enough to grab a towel that was hanging out of the hamper, wiping off his hand. 

Nines crouched down in front of Gavin, didn’t get the chance to ask anything before Gavin’s arms were wrapped around Nines’s neck, and the android was pulled close enough to kiss. 

With hands that were as strong as they were gentle, Nines lifted Gavin off of the toy, lips muffling the whining coming from the man. Gavin wrapped his legs around Nines’s hips as the android stood. 

“I wanna kiss Connor, too,” Gavin said, reaching out for him. 

<Nines< You heard him. 

Connor didn’t need further permission, tucking himself back into his briefs before he walked up behind Nines, and kissed Gavin over Nines’s shoulder. Gavin nipped Connor’s bottom lip before he drew back, a smirk on his face. “Come to bed.” 

“It’s ten fifty seven am,” Connor said. 

“I didn’t say anything about sleep,” Gavin said with a smirk. 

“And yet you’ll be snoring in under three minutes,” Nines teased, gently setting Gavin down on the bed. 

“Just a nap,” Gavin snapped, as he laid down on his side, facing away from them. “Fuck, I barely slept last night. Give me a break.” 

Nines swatted Gavin’s ass, and the man gasped. “Drop the attitude.” 

“Then come to bed, and fucking cuddle me, you asshole.” Gavin looked over his shoulder, eyes trailing down Nines’s body. “Unless you want me to take care of that.” 

“Not now,” Nines said. “Go to sleep.” 

Gavin smiled, softer than usual. “You planning something, Ni?” 

“Always,” Nines replied with a smirk. His attention then shifted to Connor. “Strip down, lay with him, otherwise he’s going to be insufferable.” 

“I can fucking hear you,” Gavin said.

“I’m aware.”

Gavin raised a brow. “You gonna lay with me too?”

Nines’s long suffering sigh was in direct conflict with the smile on his face. “I suppose.” 

Connor had his arms full of Gavin seconds after he laid down, the man was still overly warm, but a pleasant weight against him. Nines joined them shortly after, still fully dressed, but his hand touched Connor’s and the connection between them opened once more, felt Nines’s affection, sent some of his own back. 

<Nines< I hope you’ll stay. 

>Connor> For how long?

<Nines< Forever.

Connor smiled. 

>Connor> That sounds nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DaydreamsGolden) and as per usual, I'm hanging out over at on [ Detroit: New ERA ](https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm) there’s lots of fics, and fanart, and fun, so come join us <3


End file.
